HOA House of Misfortunes
by hoachic12
Summary: When Nina's in a serious accident how will it impact on sibuna and the Anubis residents' lives? Will it affect Eddie in more ways than one? Who is out to get Eddie and kill Nina? Main couples are: Neddie Peddie and.. FABINA!:-) so plz R&R and I'll take any suggestions or criticism so enjoy oh and it's K for now but I might move it up to T in later chapters read at your own risk:-)
1. Chapter 1

Ambers POV

I'm back wow it's soo good to be back! I wonder how everyone's doing? I've soo much to catch up on. I wonder is there any new couples? I heard Nina's back and that her and Eddie have a bit of a thing going on I always knew one day Nina and Eddie would fall for each other I just hope I can see some more Fabina and Peddie.

I walk inside no one knows I'm coming because it's late at night and it's three days into term. When I've been welcomed back by everyone I suddenly think, "hey guys where's Nina" I ask "oh she's out with her Gran" Fabian answers. I nod slightly disappointed.

KT's POV

Nina still isn't back and I'm getting worried. "Guys Nina still isn't back" I say "what?" Fabian asks "I know I'm getting worried" Amber agrees. Eddie runs in and I can tell by his expression that something's wrong. "There's been a crash Nina's in hospital it's pretty bad" he says shakily. We all jump to our feet. "My dad said I can take one person with me" he says. We all start to fight about who goes but in the end we choose me.

Eddie and I hop in a taxi and head for the hospital. When we arrive the nurse only let's one of us in to see Nina so obviously Eddie goes. I hope she's OK it's pretty scary I just hope she can recover and come back to school.

Eddie's POV

I step inside to see Nina lying there motionlessly it literally hurts me to see her like this. I walk closer "Nina it's me Eddie" I say, she stares at me "who?" she asks. It's worse than I thought. KT comes in "hey how is she?" KT whispers "she doesn't remember anything about Anubis" I say. "I'm so sorry" KT says shakily. We decide we have enough for one day. As we turn to leave I get a sharp pain in my head "ow" I say in anguish "Eddie are you OK?' KT asks. I nod and we continue to walk down the long corridor. I hear a voice "you've failed the Paragon now you will suffer" the voice laughs. The pain in my head gets worse and worse the further away I get suddenly everything goes pitch black.

. KT's POV

Eddie just like fainted in the middle of the hospital WTF? I watch as like a dozen nurses surround him trying g to revive him. This is just freaking me out, could it be a Chosen One, Osirian thing? Mr. Sweet is starting to freak out and he had to be sent to a different room and so did I. And can I just say I don't think I've ever been this freaked out and that really says a lot

. Fabian's POV

I hope Nina's OK the guys have been gone awhile. "What time is it?" I ask Patricia who looks annoyed "same as when you asked me five seconds ago half eight" she moans. "Sorry,sorry" I say for the millionth time in a row. I'm just so worried Nina is like one of my best friends and I'd die if anything happened to her. Everyone's attention turns to Amber when she tells us that KT texted her.

"Read it out" I say excited and scared at the same time. Amber starts to read "OK.. guys it's like 4 paragraphs long" she wines. Patricia rolls her eyes "just read it then make it shorter when you tell us understand?" Patricia asks in a patronising tone. About 20 minutes later and Amber has just finished reading it. "OK well she said that Nina's accident is worse than they thought Eddie like I dunno fainted or something Mr. Sweet had a panic attack and KT's scared in some room while they try and wake Eddie up" Amber finishes. We all stare at each other in shock.

Eddie's POV

I wake up and there's dozens of people surrounding me. I sit up and look around me. I know exactly what happened I'm just confused as to why it happened. "Are you OK dear?" an old nurse asks me I nod but she keeps staring at me. Some people help me up and I'm dragged into some dingy room. The old lady asks to talk to me alone which scares me just a bit. "I know who you are" she begins "and..." I ask , she smiles. "No I know you're the Osirian" she says now I'm definitely scared. "Where's your Paragon?" she continues "your Chosen One" she says and it looks like she could actually explode. "I can't tell you that" I finally answer "tell me where she is" the lady started to sound like a man. "No" I say but she knows that I'm freaked out "fine" she says her voice turning all innocent again, "I'll find her and when I do.." she trails as another nurse and doctor walks in "you got that dear" she says I nod and make my way to the door glad to be out of there. Maybe Nina losing her memory isn't such a bad thing with psycho nurse on the loose.


	2. Chapter 2 House of kiddnapping

**sorry again this was just a rough idea (should I've called it Nurse Psycho) enjoy :) oh plz R&R it'd mean alot oh and thx to all my reviewers readers and fans!**

Patricia's POV

So lets see I'm going to a sibuna meeting about a crazy nurse or "Nurse Psycho" as Eddie calls her. I walk to the crypt and knock three times. KT slowly opens the door. "why exactly do I need to know about some old hag?" I ask "because that old hag knows your boyfriends biggest secret and wants Nina dead" KT answers. OK so I get her point but I'm not in the mood she was probably just in Victor's gang or something.

We start the meeting and Eddie (the one who called it in the first place) doesn't show up. We all look at each other in confussion but not for long because a text flashes up on my phone. "Guys it's Eddie!" I yell, my voice echoing off the walls. "well read it!" Fabian demands. "OK, OK I'm going as fast as I can OK here it is I got it"

_Yacker you've got to get some help nurse psycho's got me and NINA! hurry before she..._

We all think the same thing but there's nothing we can do. Another text flashes up on my phone;

_I'm fine just testing you I won't be back for a while so cover for me OK? and remember to stay safe best wishes_

"OK that is NOT Eddie" I say frustrated and scared. "but if she's that old how does she even know what a phone is?" Alfie asks "I know she's to wrinkley to text" Amber sighs.

KT's POV

We got nowhere and I mean nowhere we can't save Eddie we don't even know where he is. We need to think of a plan and fast before it's too late...


End file.
